To get to know you again
by nothinparticular
Summary: What if Emily quit after being blackmailed by Strauss into delivering dirt on Hotch (which of course she didn't do) but Aaron didn't figure out the real reasons, the team thinking that Emily had sold them? Years later, Emily Prentiss is in serious trouble and the BAU is called in for help. ***Eventual JJ/Emily***
1. Chapter 1

Emily had been on his trail for over half a year now. The unsub was moving carefully, always changing directions right before she caught up to him. He was playing with her, slipping away back into the shadows as soon as she got within arm's reach. The man was almost untraceable; he never left a paper trail… the only trail Emily was able to follow were the mutilated bodies as well as the subtle hints he left behind for Emily's eyes only.

He knew she was after him. And Emily knew that it was a dangerous game they were playing. She was almost certain that she was supposed to become the 'crown jewel' of his collection. But even though she was somewhat frightened, there was so much more on stake than just her own life. If she stopped following him, pursuing him – no one would be able to pick up his trace again. It was either her or no-one.

Sighing, Emily ducked down and crawled through the narrow hole in the underbrush.

 **EPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJ**

It was just another day at the BAU office. The team had just gotten back a day prior from a case in Atlanta and were now working from behind their desks – at least until the next urgent case came in to take them wherever they were needed. However, none of them could've expected what would be happening next.

Multiple heads shot up as a beautiful red-haired woman in a olive green summer dress walked into their bullpen, politely nodding at a few of them before striding right towards Hotch's office.

As soon as she'd disappeared into their unit chief's office, Morgan whistled appreciatively, Rossi shaking his head at the other agent's antics.

"Who was that?" JJ wanted to know, both her and Garcia stepping out of the kitchen where they'd refilled their mugs with hot coffee.

"She seems to have an appointment with the boss," Reid said without looking up from the files he was leafing through.

"Well, whomever she is, I'd totally-"

"I advise you not to finish that sentence, Agent Morgan," Hotch stated as he walked out of his office with the beautiful stranger in tow. "This woman is already spoken for and she's here for our help." He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, guiding her into the conference room and motioning for his team to follow.

"Everyone," he announced once everyone but him and the redhead had taken a seat. "This is Rachel Hastings. She's filed a missing person's report."

"So, what's the case? How can we help?" Morgan asked, always the first to speak up.

"Ms. Hastings' girlfriend works for the FBI. She's been on the trail of a murderer for more than half a year now and she hasn't called her at the last two scheduled times."

"She's been following him ever since Arizona," Rachel Hastings' voice was laced with honest concern. "I don't know much about the case but I thought maybe you could find out the details and help? You must've caredv for her once and-"

"Whom are we talking about here?" JJ furrowed her brows, not liking where this was going. "Hotch?"

"It's Emily," the unit chief sighed, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"I don't know what happened between you and Emily," Rachel looked from one profiler to the next, finally stopping at JJ. "But she hasn't forgotten about you, she talks about you all the time. Especially JJ. I… please help me find her."

"I knew she was gay!" Garcia exclaimed, everyone's eyes immediately flitting to her quickly reddening face. "Ah,… oops, didn't mean to say that aloud, it's just… don't mind me."

"It's okay," Rachel reassured the tech analyst. "That was one of the many things Emily liked so much about you. – So… will you help?"

"Of course we'll help, right? We can't leave our princess on her own when she needs us!"

"Garcia-"

"No, maybe you don't, but I still-"

"Garcia!" Hotch repeated, this time a little louder.

"Boss man?"

"If you'd let me speak, I would've already told you that we're accepting the case."

"We are?"

"We are."

 **EPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJ**

"So, when's the last time you heard from Emily?" Rossi wanted to know, looking at a relieved Rachel.

She knew it probably wouldn't be easy to find Emily and bring her home but this team was the FBI's elite. If anyone could find her, it was them.

"Thursday three weeks ago," Rachel readily supplied them with the information. "She said she had a feeling she was getting close and that they were headed south."

"South?" Reid asked, already unfolding a large map.

"Yes. I've talked to Carrie before I came to you. She said Emily thought the unsub was headed towards the Boise National Forest."

"Carrie?" JJ jumped into the conversation, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, Carrie," Rachel said as if it should be obvious. "You don't know? – It was one of the last cases she worked on with you. Carrie Ortiz."

"But… I thought..."

"Em told me the story. Said some distant relatives had already filed a request to take her in before she could even offer to do the same. Carrie didn't feel safe with her aunt and uncle though, had consistent night terrors. She called Emily five weeks later and Emily had a long conversation with the family. They decided together that Carrie could go and live with Emily if that's what she wanted. She's been with her ever since. She's turning 18 soon. Emily was so proud when Carrie showed her her acceptance letter. She'll be going to Columbia in the fall. Psychology." The redhead shook her head sadly. "Carrie's out of her mind. She can't lose another family member."

"We'll find her, pretty lady," Garcia smiled at Emily's girlfriend. "Don't you worry." The tech genius turned to JJ excitedly. "Isn't it great that it worked out after all? I remember how Emily was constantly sulking after getting back from Denver."

"Yeah…" JJ said absent-mindedly. Only three years ago, she'd been the person in Emily's life who got to see the most sides of the private brunette. Now it seemed she'd filled that role with someone new, even had a family of her own. And while JJ was happy for Emily, she kind of felt a little betrayed as well. It didn't feel good to be replaced, even if she had been the one to not answer Emily's texts and calls after she quit following her betrayal of Hotch. She'd been right to be angry at her. After all, Emily had sold a friend to Strauss. They'd all trusted her only to be stabbed in the back.

"JJ?"

"Mhm?" JJ looked at Garcia who was mustering her with interest.

"Where did you go?"

"I'm here?"

"No, I meant just now. In your head."

"Oh… it's nothing, really," JJ cleared her throat and picked up her phone, checking her emails. And thankfully, someone had finally answered: The FBI unit Emily was working with these days would be faxing them the necessary files within the hour.

They could finally start.

"Do you have Carrie's number?" JJ expectantly looked at the redhead. Rachel was a beautiful and, from what she'd learned so far, also a caring woman. However, JJ couldn't bring herself to like her. The thought of her together with Emily just felt so inexplicably wrong.

"Of course," the other woman began to rummage in her bag, probably looking for her own cell.

"Good. I'd like to speak to her."

 **EPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJ**

"Ortiz?"

"Carrie? It's JJ. You probably won't remember me but-"

"Of course I remember you, Agent Jareau."

"No need to be so formal," JJ paced along the length of her office, nervously running her fingers through her hair as she talked to the girl.

"So Rachel talked to you guys? Are you going to take the case? Please tell me you are, I don't know what I'll do if…" the girl broke off, her voice rough. JJ rightly guessed that she'd been crying earlier.

"Yes, Carrie. We took the case and we'll do our very best to get her back unharmed."

"Thank you."

JJ could clearly hear the girl's suppressed sobs and suddenly felt like crying herself. It felt as if only now the whole weight of everything was finally getting to her. Emily Prentiss, a woman she'd once considered her best friend and a confidante, was in terrible danger. Maybe even... No. JJ would not think of that. Not yet.

"JJ?"

"Sorry, I'm still here," she replied into the speaker, noticing that her own voice now sounded weak and shaky. "I just-"

"I know," the girl simply stated, leaving JJ to wonder what exactly it was she 'knew'. "So," Carrie continued after a moment of silence on both ends. "When are you heading out?"

"We should receive the case files within the next twenty minutes. We'll board the plane as soon as we hold them in our hands."

"Good. Good… I… bring her back to me?"

"We'll try as hard as we can."

"That's not good enough."

"I know, but it's all I have to offer…" JJ looked at her office window when someone knocked against it. Hotch, waving with a pile of paper. The files. "Look, Carrie, I've got to go. We just got the case files. But feel free to call or text me whenever you want, okay? And I'll let you know as soon as we find out something about Emily's whereabouts."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 **EPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJEPJJ**

"So that Rachel woman," Garcia looked at her friend who was sitting opposite from her. They'd gotten on the plane an hour ago, Penelope Garcia insisting that she came along for this special case. "She's a real beauty, isn't she?"

"I suppose," JJ replied without interest, looking out of the window and hanging after her own thoughts.

"And she's smart to. I've checked her backgrounds. She's a veterinarian, heads her own little clinic. And she's never even received a ticket for speeding or something similar."

"Good for her."

Garcia sighed. Today, it was no fun to gossip with JJ. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I am," JJ answered, finally turning her head and facing her geeky friend. "So?"

Garcia grinned, ready to venture deeper into the love life of Emily Prentiss now that she finally seemed to have JJ's attention. "Well: I told you so."

"Told me what?"

"That our dear little Princess was a lesbian."

"Oh… Yeah, guess you were right."

"It's a pity that you didn't gather all your courage and asked her out back when she first started working at the BAU with us. You were totally swooning over her! Not that it makes a difference now," Garcia added, pushing her pink-rimmed glasses further up her nose. "She's got a girlfriend, you've got a husband and a kid. Still, it's somewhat of a shame. You would've made a striking couple."

"Could we please talk about anything else, Pen?"

"Oh," the blonde sounded a little disappointed with the suggested change of their conversation but soon her eyes lit up once more. "So, do you think that girl that works at the café across of the BAU would fit together with our boy genius?"

* * *

 **A/N** : So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Emily remembered the last time she'd been in the Boise National Forest. She remembered the victims as well as Bobbi Baird, the survivor. She remembered the good and the bad. All these murders committed by two brothers raised by a sadistic uncle... They paled in comparison to what HE had done already.

Still, this forest also held hope for Emily.

And hoping she did. She just had to be faster than him this time. She wasn't ready to come upon one of the many bodies he left behind wherever he went.

She should've contacted the authorities sooner. Sure, her new team knew what she was working on. But she'd withheld valuable information, deciding to take him on on her own.

And she would bring him to justice, whatever the cost.

She'd sworn that the day she'd received the photos, an envelope lying innocently on her desk. He'd gotten into the FBI office in Phoenix. Had gotten out undetected. Emily was afraid that her unsub either had connections, or worse, was an FBI agent himself. She'd briefly considered that he was merely a member of the staff working in their building – a cleaner, a receptionist maybe – but had quickly abandoned that idea. He was too arrogant to do something he considered minor work.

And those photos…

Emily shivered only thinking about them. To know how close this psychopath had been to all of her loved ones:

Photos of Rachel on the balcony of Emily's apartment, Rachel at her veterinary practice, Rachel at the local supermarket.

Photos of Carrie and herself, enjoying the first ice cream of the year, Carrie as she picked up some books at the library, Carrie riding the bus.

Photos of her mother. Elizabeth Prentiss in the waiting room of her dentist, Elizabeth Prentiss talking to a politician.

And JJ. Photos of JJ with William LaMontagne and a child that looked so much like her. Photos of JJ enjoying a coffee with Garcia and Reid. And JJ pushing the little boy on a swing.

This guy had threatened her family, her loved ones and friends. This was personal. And she would find him.

Emily looked into the valley below her. A hunter stayed where he had the best view of his surroundings so that's what she intended to do. It was starting to get darker by the minute and she was infinitely glad that it was summer this time around. The air would cool down but it'd still be warm enough for her not to get cold in her sleeping bag. First though, she'd eat a few of the berries and seeds she'd collected earlier. Then, she'd have to apply sunscreen to her face… It really was a miracle she hadn't simply burst into flames yet. Emily didn't tan, Emily burned.

* * *

It was already dark outside when the BAU team arrived at the local police station. They remembered all too well the last time they'd been in Boise but this time, everything seemed even more urgent than three years ago.

Even if Emily had betrayed their trust, the woman still held a place in everyone's hearts. They'd been friends for over a year before she'd left. And the things they'd went through together? They'd forged a special bond.

At the police station, a face they remembered was already waiting for them: Head ranger Lizzie Evans.

JJ remembered the way the pretty brunette had ogled Emily and had the sudden urge to groan. Was every woman on the planet gay for one Emily Prentiss?

"Ah, Ranger Evans," Hotch greeted the young woman with a firm handshake and the exchange of pleasantries. "I'd say it is nice to see you again but again, we're here for a case. We're looking for one of the agents who was with us the last time, you spoke to her. Emily Prentiss?"

Lizzie blushed when Morgan sent her a cocky wink.

He'd met the ranger together with Emily three years ago and later had relentlessly teased his colleague about the young woman's obvious crush on her. However, she did not notice Agent Jareau's glare.

"Of course I remember Emil-, I mean Agent Prentiss," the brunette's cheeks reddened even further. Then her face fell and she frowned. "You said she was missing?"

Hotch confirmed it with a nod.

"We're to believe that she's followed a serial killer into the forest," Rossi explained, handing the woman a small pile of copied photos of Emily. "Could you hand these out to all of the other rangers, tell them to keep an eye out for her?"

"Sure, I'll give them to everyone when they get back from their last patrol. Will you be venturing into the woods?"

"Yes," Morgan spoke up. "We'll leave at first light."

"We would however appreciate your assistance," Hotch added. "We'll go in two groups and we'll need someone to accompany us through the forest. Dogs would be ideal, too."

"I'll come personally and I'm sure Timothy Walker will be up to the task as well. As for the dogs…" Lizzie Evans seemed to ponder the question. "I can bring my own, a German Shepard. Lucy's trained to find prey like rabbits and deer though. I'm not sure whether she'll be of any help with finding Emily."

"It can't hurt to bring her along," Rossi decided, looking at their new guy, Luke Alvez. He'd gotten to the team about a week prior. "Alvez here is good with dogs."

"All right then. Let me notify my rangers. You'll talk to the Sheriff?"

"Yes. We'll meet back here tomorrow morning at 5?"

"Of course."

* * *

"So, what I still don't get," Spencer frowned as he was looking over the case files. "Why is Emily chasing this guy on her own? Why's her team not with her?"

"I agree," Alvez nodded. "There's a serial killer on the loose and they send a lone agent?"

"I think I have someone here who can answer that question," Hotch walked back into the conference room, carrying his iPad. He placed it on the table and propped it up against a tissue box, motioning for the others to gather around.

Via FaceTime, the profilers saw the face of a blond man in his mid-fourties, sitting behind a big desk and scratching his short beard.

"This is SSA Rendon Ford," Hotch declared, pointing towards the small screen. "He's the chief of Emily's new unit."

Polite greetings were exchanged before Hotch continued. "Agent Ford has some delicate information to share with us. –Agent Ford."

"Yes. So, as I was explaining to Agent Hotchner earlier, there is some information on this case that isn't included in the case files. The information is sealed for anyone but the higher-ups and my team – and yours now." He sighed. "As far as we know, the unsub's been on the hunt for more than two years already. It was Prentiss who first saw the connection between what we thought were independent incidents. Our unsub chooses his victims randomly; he doesn't care whether he kills the loving grandmother of four, or the Afro-American youth who ran away from home. However, he always leaves a quote with his killings. Sometimes it's only a piece of paper in their jeans pocket, sometimes he finds the time to carve it into their skin. Most of them are bible quotations but then, some are not. Things got… personal about seven months ago. Melissa Turner," the team opened the file on the young woman's murder as they intently listened to Emily's boss. "She lived in Phoenix next to Emily and Carrie, together with her teenage son. He chose her to get Emily's attention, to send her a message. Together with the quote, we knew he'd chosen her as his 'opponent', if you will."

" _'Lot's wife, of course, was told to not look back where all those people and their homes had been. But she did look back, and I love her for that, because it was so human.'_ Where's this from? And how does it connect to Emily?" Alvez looked into the round. He'd never had met the missing agent, so he was somewhat out of the loop.

"It's from 'Slaughterhouse Five'," Morgan was the first of the profilers to recognize the quote. He didn't need to look at the file to know its origin. "Kurt Vonnegut. Prentiss and I both shared a passion for his works. This one was her favorite."

"It's very fitting, too," JJ added, earning herself a few nods from the team as well as Agent Ford. "Emily was always wearing a pokerface, seemingly unaffected during or after a particularly rough case. But we all know she actually cared the most. The victims and their families followed her wherever she went."

"And she was always great with questioning children, getting them to open up," Spencer supplied, having witnessed this special skill of their former colleague several times.

"So the unsub chose Agent Prentiss because she cares so much," Alvez half-stated, half-asked, wanting to get the facts right.

"That is what we assume," Agent Ford confirmed. "He's made sure to get his message across after the murder of Prentiss' neighbor. The next two victims were Anna Fields, a cashier at the supermarket Prentiss often frequented, and Harrison Munster, one of Carrie's former high-school teachers. The quotes were from Slaughterhouse Five as well."

"So our unsub went out of his way to get to Emily, to attract her and get her on his trail," Spencer concluded, his mind always the first to connect the dots.

"Yes."

"So, if you don't mind me asking," JJ looked at Emily's unit chief with a confused frown. "Why is Emily the only one going after this guy?"

"A valid question, Agent Jareau. One that is not so easily answered." JJ briefly wondered how the agent knew her name but quickly returned her attention to the matter at hand as he started to explain. "You see, there is more than just one reason, one of them being that Prentiss requested this herself after two of our own had been killed…" the blond man shortly broke off, obviously still struggling with the loss. "We've lost Agent Yang and Agent Warren. You'll find more on the circumstances in their files, I'd rather not retell this once more…"

"Of course," Hotch firmly nodded, understanding how the other agent must feel. It was bad to lose a partner, a team member, but even worse to lose someone under your responsibility.

"The unsub left a letter at Prentiss' front porch, stating that our only chance to catch him was to have her do this alone, that it would end between the two of them and everyone else would just be killed like bycatch. He detonated a bomb at a local elementary school to emphasise his words… The news weren't allowed to report, so you may have only heard about a 'gas leak'. He promised to give us the location of the bomb if we pulled back the rest of the team as well as the police. He delivered and we were just in time to evacuate the school building. It's only been Emily ever since. – She usually calls in once a week and gives us her coordinates as well as anything new. We tried to support her from our office back at Phoenix but the unsub doesn't leave a paper trail, nothing…"

"So uhm, why have you decided to share this information with us? Couldn't it result in another bomb threat or something similar?" Garcia wanted to know. "Not that I'm not thankful you did."

"Hastings has been bugging us constantly. And of course we're all worried about Emily here. She never misses any of our scheduled talks, so…"

"So you think something has happened to Prentiss," Rossi finished for the other man.

"Yes. And maybe a fresh point of view will finally get us closer to catching that son of a bitch."

"We'll do our best," Hotch promised, his voice hard. "We didn't part in good ways with Agent Prentiss but nonetheless we do not wish for something to happen to her. We'll treat this with the required secrecy." He looked into the faces of his agents. "Now, I believe we have a killer to catch. Agent Ford."

"Good luck, Agent Hotchner."

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you for the reviews so far. Chapter 3 is almost written up as well and I might even get to finish and post it today :)


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been trying to pick up either Emily's or the unsub's trail for three days now. Unfortunately, both of them seemed to know how to hide their tracks very well, so all the agents had stumbled onto were unsuspecting campers and hikers.

A day ago, JJ and Garcia had flown out to Phoenix where they'd meet Carrie at Prentiss' apartment, hoping to find something her new team might've missed. It was likely that they'd find nothing at all but if they wanted to find her, they'd have to be thorough and not miss any clues. It was strange for an unsub to concentrate so much on a single agent and maybe the letter hadn't been all that Emily had received.

Morgan stretched before taking a sip of his coffee as he looked out of the window of the ranger station and into the darkness of the forest.

He hoped the two blondes had more luck. This was becoming frustrating. Soon, if they didn't find anything new, Strauss would inevitably call them back to Quantico. They needed something – and soon.

* * *

"Carrie," JJ smiled at the girl – or rather young woman – and briefly hugged her. "It is good to see you again. This is Penelope Garcia, our tech analyst and-"

"-eighth world wonder," the girl finished, shaking Garcia's hand before stepping aside to let the two women into the apartment. "That's how Em always used to call you whenever she told me stories about you guys."

"Well, she is right, Penelope is nothing but," JJ shortly squeezed her friend's shoulder, smirking as she found her to be blushing under the praise. It wasn't easy to get one Penelope Garcia to blush.

"So, do you have any news on Emily?" Carrie asked, her voice small, obviously already expecting a negative answer.

"No, but that's why we're here, my little Latina Sunshine," Garcia was back in full-blown adorable geek mode, knowing exactly what to say to cheer the girl up. "Don't worry. If Emily's hid something in here, we'll definitely find it. You could help if you'd like," she added, knowing too well the feeling of not being able to help. It was part of her job, usually perched behind a desk while the others were hundreds and thousands of miles away, often facing the danger face to face.

"Yes, I'd like that," Carrie perked up at the chance of being able to help. "What are we looking for?"

"Anything really," JJ piped back in from where she was already browsing and searching through the living room bookshelves. "But especially for letters, maybe? We know he's sent her one, so it wouldn't be unlikely for the unsub to contact her that same way again."

"Did you notice anything off about her?" Garcia asked as she was searching the entertainment center drawers. "The last times she called, or before she left on the goose chase five months ago?"

"Not really," Carrie said, her face scrunching up in thought shortly after. "But-"

"But?" JJ prompted the girl to continue. "It might not seem important to you now, but it very well may be."

"Well, I mean Em's always been really careful and worried and stuff… But. But a week before she left, she was acting almost as if someone was following her… I thought it was because of our neighbor…"

"What did she do?"

"She uh, she told me to not take the same route into town on two consecutive days. Practically forbid me to ride the bus. I was mad at first because that meant I had to take my bike or walk… She gave me taxi money though."

The two agents exchanged a meaningful look.

"Do you think she was really being followed? I told her she was overreacting and we had a huge fight and..."

"Shhh," JJ consoled the girl, seeing how her eyes turned wet. "It's perfectly normal for a teenager to clash with their..." She broke off, not knowing what to call Emily.

"'Mother' is fine. She's legally adopted me almost two years ago. My last name is still the same but on paper Emily is my mom. Even though I rarely call her that."

"I think you just gave us one of the missing puzzle pieces, Carrie," JJ went on. "I'm pretty sure he really did contact her again-"

"And he probably threatened you, not her," Garcia finished JJ's thought. "Our Princess always cared more about others than herself."

'Yeah, just not when it counted,' JJ added in her mind. 'When Hotch needed her.' "Well, let's find this letter or whatever it is we're looking for. There has to be something. And Prentiss wouldn't hide it too well; in case something happened to her, someone had to find it to know you were in danger."

"Why did you call her 'Prentiss' just now?" the sudden change had not gone unnoticed by Emily's adoptive daughter. "You're not mad at her, are you? For leaving? She couldn't be the one to destroy Hotch's career, so she left. I've always been wondering about what that Strauss woman had on her to make her leave. She really didn't want to. I know. Because she always talks about all of you with that sad glimmer in her eyes."

"Carrie," JJ began, sighing. "I know you love Emily, but-"

"No 'but'," the future Columbia student said fiercely. "I told her to call you guys, you know? And I know she did but none of you had the decency to pick up and let her explain. You immediately thought the worst of her instead of listening to what she had to say!" Carrie was getting visibly angry now. The girl remembered Emily's pained face every time she'd tried again. Soon, Emily had simply stopped trying. Maybe, Carrie always wondered, maybe she would've tried harder to explain if she didn't have her to take care of. She'd been 14 back then, 14 and traumatized. Carrie knew how much her old team had meant to Emily and she couldn't help the feeling of guilt that she might've been one of the factors playing into the missed reconciliation. "You didn't listen!"

"Hotch was suspended for four weeks right after Emily left," JJ tried to explain even though a part of her wanted to believe the girl. "They investigated him and-"

"And he came back to work, didn't he? He only could because Emily didn't deliver anything at all to Strauss."

"Jayje..."

"Not now, Garcia," JJ hissed through her teeth, knowing what the tech genius was about to say, knowing she wouldn't like to hear it.

"Jayje… Would you please stop throwing Emily's books out of their shelves and listen to me?"

JJ looked at her feet, finding a mistreated pile of books, and immediately felt guilty. She hadn't even realized how the anger had built up in her, how she'd swiped the books onto the floor with a frustrated sweep of her arm. She was angry at herself. Not at Emily. Or maybe a little. She could've tried harder! Damn it.

"I know, Garcia," she finally breathed out, her voice sounding defeated. "I already know what you're going to say."

Garcia raised a brow at her friend.

"That maybe she's right? That we should've given Emily the benefit of the doubt?"

The tech analyst nodded.

"I'm sorry, Garcia," JJ sighed, looking at her friend as she knelt down to clean up the mess she'd made out of Emily's personal library. "You know, for making you ignore her calls... I know you really wanted to talk to her. – God, what if Carrie is really right? We've turned our backs on her and..."

"You make it right," Carrie said, picking up one of the fallen books and pulling an envelope from between its pages. It was Emily's favorite, 'Slaughterhouse Five'. "And I think we've just found you the tools to do it," Carrie added, holding out the book and the rather thick envelope to JJ, Garcia quickly joining them on their side of the room.

* * *

"You found something, JJ?" Hotch appeared on the screen of Garcia's laptop, Rossi and Spencer behind him. He seemed to notice their questioning looks, so he supplied: "Morgan and Alvez are searching another perimeter of the woods, together with Ranger Evans. I'll brief them once they get back. – So?"

"We found an envelope filled with photos and a note, Sir," Garcia butted in, knowing that JJ was still somewhat shaken up from their recent discovery. "I've already scanned all of it and sent it to your email address, boss man."

"I'll open it as soon as we've hung up. So, what exactly was it?"

"The note had another quote," JJ seemed to have found her bearings, even though her voice sounded more dull than usual. Garcia placed a hand on her leg and gently squeezed, letting her know she was by her side. "Garcia has searched the internet for the author. It's from the Scottish poet Anne Grant: _'Just as the body goes into shock after a physical trauma, so does the human psyche go into shock after the impact of a major loss.'_ Coupled with those photos-" JJ broke off, unable to continue. First there had been fear. Fear for Henry mostly. But then, then there had been the excruciating pain of guilt as she realized, that a woman who cared so much that she went after a highly dangerous killer on her own, would never have betrayed them.

"Garcia? Is JJ all right?" Spencer wanted to know, his eyes showing the worry he felt for one of his closest friends.

"She'll be fine. Once we find Emily," Garcia added with a glance to her right. JJ had walked away from the laptop and was now sitting on the couch next to Carrie, staring at the wall as the girl tried to talk to her.

"We uh, we made another discovery but that can wait until we're back at Boise," Penelope said to the team. Then she took a deep breath. "You'll see for yourself soon enough but mainly the photos were of the people Emily loves most in ordinary everyday situations. There are photos of her girlfriend as well as Carrie and her mother. But there is also a pile of photos of JJ. Sometimes with her family, sometimes with one of us."

"So he's threatened Emily's loved ones," Rossi stated, making a note on a piece of paper in front of him.

"And she obviously didn't tell her team," Reid jumped in, seeing the bigger picture. "Was there anything else?"

"Oh, yeah… I almost forgot!" Garcia whirled around on her chair and picked up the envelope from the table behind her, holding it close to her computer's camera.

In bold lettering, on the back of the envelope was written:

 **'SSA E. Prentiss.'**

And in smaller letters, on the edge of the envelope:

 _'Don't tell'._

"JJ thinks that Emily either found the letter on her desk at her unit's office or that it was delivered to her there. You know, because of the 'SSA' part."

"Yes, JJ's probably right," Hotch nodded. "Good work. We'll see you back in the morning?"

"Definitely, boss man."

"All right. Take care of JJ, Garcia."

"I will."

* * *

"Sooo," Garcia looked at the girl sitting opposite of her. They were back on the plane to Idaho and had, after long consideration and a phone call to Hotch, allowed Carrie Ortiz to come with them. Under the condition of course, that she'd stay under the constant watch of one of them or the police. She didn't even try to imagine how mad Emily would be if they found her but had gotten her daughter into danger in the meantime. "Tell me."

"Tell you what exactly?" Carrie asked, looking from JJ to Garcia, JJ only shrugging her shoulders.

"Everything, of course," Penelope grinned. "About you, about living with our Princess, about Emily, how she met Rachel, how-"

"Okay, okay," Carrie giggled, the laugh reaching her eyes for the first time in months. "Take a breath, Garcia. I'll tell you everything you want to know." She looked out of the window for a moment before she began to talk. "Em and I have movie night every Thursday – at least when she's home – and she let's me choose the movie every time even though she knows it's just going to be another Disney film or one of those 'chick flicks'." The girl rolled her eyes. "That's how she calls them. I think she's come to appreciate Disney, though. Did you know she hadn't seen The Lion King, Cinderella or even Beauty and the Beast? Nothing."

"If only I'd known!" Garcia exclaimed, even earning herself a small smile from JJ who'd been very contemplative and quiet since they'd left Emily's apartment. "Oh the girl's nights we could've had!"

"When she's back and you guys talked… maybe you could join us the next time? We're scheduled to watch Tarzan and after that Moana... If, if we find her, of course..."

"We will find her, Sunshine," Garcia patted the girl's knees. "Scout's honor!"

"You were a scout?"

"No," Garcia laughed. "But I like the phrase. Now, tell me about Rachel. How did they meet? Have they been together long? Does she live with you guys?"

"She doesn't live with us," Carrie shook her head, her raven locks beautifully flying through the air before once more settling on her shoulders. "They've only been dating for a year if you count the almost six months Emily's been gone already. And Em's not really fast in love matters."

"Oh, I know that," Garcia briefly glanced at JJ who was absent-mindedly staring out of a window and into the blue sky. She leaned forward and whispered: "I'm still pretty sure that our Princess had a huge crush on Blondie there," Garcia covertly nodded towards JJ. "But before she could even decide to try and make a move, Jayje had already been swept away by Will."

"You know," Carrie whispered back conspiratorially. "Em keeps a photo of herself and JJ in her wallet. She sometimes takes it out and fumbles around with it. Usually when she's stressed. It's really worn out already and the color is starting to fade in the corners. She thinks I don't know but I've seen her do it plenty of times already."

"Huh, who could've known… But back to my question, how did they meet?"

"Oh, I forgot I hadn't answered one. Emily was working on a case during which the unsub shot the dog of the victim. It was still alive when they got there and Emily took him to the closest vet which happened to be Rachel. The dog had to be put to sleep and Em stayed by its side until it took its last breath. The dog had bitten the unsub and the DNA in his mouth was what lead to his arrest. She's actually wanted to get a dog ever since but with her crazy work times and me moving to New York soon…"

"So instead of a dog she got herself a pretty veterinarian," Garcia chuckled. "Didn't think she had it in her."

"Oh it wasn't Em who asked her out," Carrie smiled, already feeling comfortable around Garcia. It usually took her a lot longer to warm up to someone ever since her little brother and parents had been killed. "Rachel can be rather persistent."

* * *

 **AN** : This is for you, Guest J. Couldn't leave you and everyone else reading this hanging.

Next up: A breakthrough in the case!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ms. Ortiz. – Garcia, JJ. Good to have you back. And we have news, too," Hotch greeted them in front of the rangers' headquarters, leading them into the building with long, urgent steps. "We need your finesse, Garcia."

"What did you find?" JJ visibly perked up at Hotch's words, hoping for a breakthrough. She'd been very withdrawn for the past 20 hours and Garcia hoped this was something good so JJ wouldn't retreat back into her shell of solitude.

"Well, it's more about what we didn't find," Rossi pulled out a chair for Garcia, taking her laptop bag and placing it on the desk in front of her. "We talked to Ford again, told him about our suspicions that the unsub has been to their office to deliver a letter to Emily."

"And?" JJ didn't give the older agent a break to catch his breath.

"He checked the surveillance cameras. They'd been turned off for 'maintenance' nine days before Emily started sticking to the unsub's heels. However, someone must've turned them back on not long after and we think that we have the unsub on film."

"But?"

"He has to be one of the FBI agents at Ford's office," Hotch sighed with exhaustion. "When the cameras went back on, the office was pretty packed and the envelope was lying on Prentiss' desk. The cameras were off for about only four minutes instead of the scheduled fifteen, so it is very possible that our guy was still in the room. We'll need you to check every agent's background, Garcia."

"On it," the tech analyst stated, already starting her computer and getting busy.

"Try not to leave a trace. Ford is keeping things low at the office but he has emailed us a list of the agents that have been on away assignments ever since. Three of them here in Idaho. It is very probable that one of them is the unsub but if he is not and he's merely got an inside man – well, we don't want to alert him to our snooping around."

"Got it. I'll be in and out like a mouse. An invisible one."

"Good," Hotch nodded before turning to JJ. "I've arranged for protection for your husband, Henry, as well as your mother. Just to be safe."

"Thank you."

"You said something earlier about other 'revelations'? "

The guilt returned to JJ like a sledgehammer. She took a deep breath before meeting Hotch's eyes: "We believe Emily didn't betray you after all. It makes no sense and Carrie explained that she didn't want to leave but that Strauss somehow made her. – Hotch, I... I really think we've been wrong all this time."

"And Prentiss' promotion to SSA?"

"Just a coincidence, I suppose," JJ paced the room. "It wasn't long after Emily left, right? Do you think Strauss wanted to get back at her for not telling on you?"

"…so she made her rise faster in the ranks to make her look more suspicious? JJ, this is-"

"I know it's a leap. But I really think Carrie is right." JJ looked over her shoulder, finding the girl talking or rather listening to Reid. They hadn't gotten back for even five minutes, and already he was unleashing his inner know-it-all on her. Carrie seemed relaxed and interested though, her body language told her as much. She turned back to Hotch. "The more I think about what she said, the worse I feel for not talking to her back then. She called dozens of times and now I might never get the-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Blondie," Garcia cut in and scolded her friend, typing away furiously on the keyboard. Sometimes, JJ could swear that woman had ultrasonic hearing...

"JJ, Hotch" Spencer walked up to them, closely followed by Rossi as well as Morgan, Alvez and Evans, who had seemingly just returned from the forest grounds. Carrie was now sitting on one of the chairs right outside of the conference room, nursing a cup of instant coffee, a ranger staying at her side. "I think I've got something."

"Reid?"

"The photos," Spencer explained, walking to the evidence board and pointing at them. "It'd be easy for almost everyone to find out about Ambassador Prentiss, Carrie, or even Rachel. But how did our unsub know about JJ and that Emily cared about her? He couldn't. Unless-"

"Unless we've met him before!" Garcia exclaimed, spinning around on her chair. "Brainiac, you really are a genius!" Turning back to the computer, she punched in a few orders, running a quick search. "Ha! Got you, you sick bastard!"

Everyone rushed to Garcia's side, peering at the photo and information on the screen.

"Brad Carmichael. Former Lieutenant in the Marine Peace Corps. SA since 2005."

"I remember him," Morgan announced, pointing at the grim looking man with the military approved hair cut. "You know, that case in Utah, almost four years ago?"

"The undercover guy! He was posing as a pedophile to help us and the local police find the two missing boys. He was undercover for how long?"

"Two months," Garcia answered, having the information in front of her. "He was forced to take some time off after. Took him half a year to be cleared for work again."

"So what made him finally snap and go on a killing spree?" JJ asked into the round. "And why is he so fixated on Emily?"

"Garcia, check if they've been on any cases together, Prentiss and Carmichael. Maybe we can find the trigger this way."

"On it, boss man."

* * *

"So it's another FBI agent who's been killing all these people?" Carrie asked wide-eyed as JJ told her what they'd learned so far. The girl wasn't allowed in the conference room for more than one reason, the gruesome pictures of the so far 13 murdered people on the board being one of them.

"Yes," JJ confirmed. "It's the photos that helped us get onto him. Spence figured out that we must've met him back when Emily was still on our team to know about our friendship."

"Is that all it is? Friendship?" The teen looked at JJ knowingly. "You know, back when... back when those creeps…" she paused, needing to take a moment. "Back when my family was… killed... Back then I really thought the two of you were a couple. The way she used to glance at you sideways and how you often laid a hand on her shoulder or ran it along her back when passing by– it just seemed like you were dating."

"Emily and I," JJ began, not really knowing where to start or even what to say. "We were really close. But only ever as friends. She uh, she helped me through a lot. After that one case I almost was afraid of my own shadow. I can't remember how many times Emily slept over at my place, insisting she stay even though Henkel – the unsub – was long dead and couldn't hurt me anymore. She simply said she was there to help me fight the nightmares. And it did. Help, I mean. But once again, there was never anything else between Emily and I."

"Hmm," Carrie uncommittedly shrugged, choosing to let it go for now but nonetheless still curious about the two agents' relationship or lack thereof. She was pretty certain about one thing though and she didn't need to be a profiler to see it: Her adoptive mother cared a great deal for her former colleague, maybe even loved her. And she was sure of another thing; if it wasn't love Emily felt for JJ, then it wasn't love she felt for Rachel either. If love could be measured, JJ would be leagues ahead of the veterinarian. She couldn't help but feel sad for the redhead. Rachel was a nice woman and a good person but she wouldn't stand a real chance if one of the FBI agents ever left their feelings more room to breathe.

"Will you be leaving with the others?"

"I will," JJ confirmed, nodding at the young woman. "But Garcia will stay here at all times and the rangers have set up some cots for all of us. You won't be alone."

"Oh," the girl sheepishly smiled. "I'm not worried for myself. I just want to know that the people who are after Emily and that freak care for her as I do. And I know you do. Someone needs to have her back out there."

JJ blushed, the shame rushing the heat into her cheeks. "The team and I talked about what you said, about the incident three years ago. We all have her back. And we'll have a lot of apologizing to do once we find her."

"You don't," Carrie stated as if it was the easiest thing ever. "She's long forgiven all of you. I don't think she was ever mad at any of you… maybe disappointed? And sad?"

"Great. Now I feel even worse."

"Don't. Just get her back safely."

* * *

Emily had gone from being the hunter to being the hunted. She still couldn't fathom how he'd turned the scale around on her but now the only thing she knew was that she was running for her life.

Earlier that day, she'd come upon a gunned down deer, its fur sticky with blood, a message crudely carved into its hide: 'Turn around.'

Emily had taken a deep breath as she'd heard a twig snap close behind her and her heart had beat wildly in her chest. She'd walked straight into his trap.

So when the first bullet had embedded itself in the tree trunk right beside her, Emily hadn't bothered turning around – she'd started running.

She knew she couldn't keep her tempo up for much longer. She'd been stumbling more than running for some time already. She needed to regain the upper hand – and fast.

Funny how she'd never during the past months thought that she might not survive this. Now, it was a possibility, one she needed to consider.

She skidded down a slope, wincing as she slid over something sharp – a rock maybe? – that painfully scratched along her back, tearing up her shirt.

Cursing, she struggled to her feet as soon as she'd reached the valley, tripping over the root of a tree in the progress and landing hard on her knees.

She heard a shot echoe through the woods and at the same time already felt the bullet graze her upper arm.

He was getting close and Emily knew that the moment of truth had arrived. Pulling her own gun, she turned around, ready to finally lay her eyes on the person who'd made her life a living hell for the past six months.

"Agent Carmichael?"

"The one and only," he grinned at Emily, bearing all of his teeth and looking very much like the predator he was. "But call me Brad – we have long ago moved past the formalities, wouldn't you agree?" He chuckled, taking a few steps closer, all the while making sure to stay behind cover. He knew very well that Emily wouldn't hesitate to shoot him.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why me?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know, Emily," Carmichael responded, clearly basking in the glow of having the upper hand. "Do you know how much you resemble my mother? Not in looks, of course…" he trailed off, leaning against a tree as he closely studied the brunette. "Ah, well... It is almost a pity that I'll have to kill you."

"What do you mean, Brad? How do I resemble her?"

He sneered. "She was caring, too. Loving even. Only to the other kids though. She always upheld the facade in public but back at home… – You are just like her. Doling out your love left and right, watering Melissa's flowers when she went on a vacation, telling that useless cashier to have a 'nice evening'. But you ignored me!" he added, his voice getting louder. "When I asked you out to dinner after that case in Salt Lake City, you told me you already had plans. I saw you, Emily! I saw you with your little blonde slut, eating takeout in the hotel room and watching a movie!"

"Don't you dare call her that," Emily almost growled, her dark eyes angrily boring into the wayward agent, her finger hovering over the trigger of her gun, ready to pull it at the first opportunity he gave her.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Do you know she's here? She's looking for you, Emily. For you and for me. I wonder how she's going to react when she comes upon your cold body. Do you think she'll cry? Ah, maybe not. But alas – she definitely will once I make her."

"You will not lay a hand on her," Emily's voice was hard, cold, threatening.

"Oh, but you won't be here to stop me..." leaving his cover, Carmichael fired a shot at Emily who leapt to the side just in time, pulling the trigger of her own gun as soon as she'd caught herself on a rock formation.

In quick succession, Emily fired bullet after bullet, finally darting out from behind the rocks, pouncing on her opponent as he was almost upon her.

* * *

"Hotch! Morgan!" JJ stormed out after the two agents, her phone still clutched in her hand. Quickly shielding her eyes against the bright sunlight, she rushed to get the words out: "Evans just called. She got a call from one of the rangers scouting Area 6, one of the territories further up north. Several gunshots!"

"JJ, don't get your hopes up yet," Aaron Hotchner tried to calm the woman down. "It could just be another illegal hunter like yesterday."

"OR the day before," Derek added, but JJ could see the hesitant sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"But what if it's not? Can I come along? Please?"

The unit chief nodded. "I'll stay here. Take Morgan with you and meet up with Ranger Evans before venturing into the woods. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

"And wear the vests."

* * *

"Agent Jareau, Agent Morgan," the young ranger greeted them at their agreed meeting spot, a small parking area with a few picnic benches, several hiking trails meandering off into the vast labyrinthine forest. "The shots Fenton heard came from there," she pointed to her right. "About a twenty minute walk approxim- Hey!"

JJ didn't stop to turn and look; she just ran. It had already taken them a ten minute drive to get here and Emily was still about twenty minutes away from them: Half an hour was more than plenty enough time for someone to bleed out, for another shot to be fired, or for a killer to find his hidden prey. JJ didn't want to be too late. Not if this was really Emily. They couldn't… no, she couldn't risk losing her trail again, not when they were so close.

All of her instincts were telling her that this was it, that this was Emily and not another irresponsible hunter merely trying to avoid paying the hunting fee.

Accelerating her steps, JJ rushed through the woods in a headless frenzy.

It was pure luck that Morgan caught up with her just in time to keep her from tumbling down a slope.

He raised a brow at her but refrained from lecturing her there and then. He got her, understood why she was being so reckless. This was not the time for a lecture about blindly chasing into the forest. Nor was it his job to give it to her – he was sure either Rossi or Hotch would be way more qualified for the job of talking sense into JJ.

Instead, Derek grabbed JJ's arm and together they climbed down the slope, both of them hopeful to finally find Emily Prentiss somewhere behind the treeline.

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you for all of your lovely reviews as well as the two sweet PMs I got regarding some negative and totally unnecessary (where's the constructive criticism in "Your story sucks"?) reviews this story has received. It is always good to know that someone's got your back, especially in the anonymity that is the internet. Rest assured that no amount of negative feedback could ever stop me from writing :) Your words still are much appreciated, **FlamingInk987** and **rmpcmfan**.

Just keep in mind that even those dumb reviews are adding to this story's review count, therefor making this story more popular around ;-)

On another note: You peeps might just love the _next chapter_. It won't take too long for me to finish it and our girls will finally see each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

And they did.

It was JJ who first saw the two bodies lying motionless on the ground. It was JJ who practically threw herself onto the ground next to Emily, frantically shaking her and feeling for a pulse. It was JJ who first looked into those expressive dark eyes as they slowly blinked open, looking at her in confusion.

But it was Emily who was caught off guard as she was drawn into a crushing embrace, the familiar scent of JJ filling her senses as the blonde lost her composure and cried into her shoulder.

Derek had checked the second figure in the meantime. The lifeless body definitely belonged to Carmichael, two bullets having pierced his chest and another having gone right through his forehead. If anyone could be more dead than dead, Morgan reckoned, it would be this fellow.

He whistled appreciatively – he'd always known Prentiss was a good shot, but damn – before he made his way over to the two women, deciding he'd given them more than enough time;

"Prentiss, good to see you in one piece."

"Morgan," Emily merely nodded at the man that had once been her partner on most away missions, then she extracted herself from the lulling comfort of JJ's arms and got to her feet. Her mother had always told her to not let people trample over her as they wanted to, but to be fierce, confident and firm as a rock in the breakwater. These people had hurt her more than she'd ever thought possible.

So right now, all Emily wanted was to get out of these god-forsaken woods and find a quiet place where she could call Carrie.

As if she was able to read her thoughts, JJ's quiet voice filtered through her mind: "Garcia and I brought Carrie," the blonde spoke carefully, getting back to her feet as well, tasting each word on her tongue before voicing it. "She wanted to be there when we found you. We arrived just this morning and someone's been with her every minute," she added, seeing the frown that formed on Emily's face, clearly a sign of an impending argument. Bracing herself against Emily's wrath, JJ looked down at her hands, looking back up in confusion when the older woman's only response was a short "Okay".

She hadn't expected that this would feel even worse than the anger she'd waited for. She wanted Emily to shout at her for bringing her daughter into possible danger. She wanted her to scream at her, yell at her, because she'd never accepted any of her calls and because she'd believed the worst in her.

She didn't want Emily to seem so... unfeeling. "Emily, I–"

"Emi- Agent Prentiss," Lizzie Evans chose that exact moment to finally catch up with them, blushing as soon as Emily's dark eyes fell upon her. "You're bleeding!" The young brunette rushed to the agent's side, closely inspecting her right arm.

"Oh," Emily looked down at the graze. She'd totally forgotten about that. "It's just a scratch. Good to see you again, Ranger Evans," she smiled at the young woman, fully well knowing about the effect she had on her. Oh, how Morgan had teased her back then!

"You remember my name?"

"Of course I do," Emily winked at the poor ranger.

"I uh.. We've parked back there. It's a… a twenty minute trek, even though these two made it in under fifteen…" Lizzie Evans meaningfully glanced at the other agents.

"Let's go then," Emily stated, starting to walk without looking back, not noticing the crestfallen looks on JJ and Derek's faces. "You may want to get the coordinates to someone though. To retrieve the body?"

"Already done that."

"Then there's no time to lose."

* * *

"Em!" There had been no holding back the teen when Morgan had radioed the station to let them know that they were heading back together with Prentiss. Garcia had accompanied the excited and nervous girl outside, as had most of the team. Besides Hotch and Alvez – the first had some calls to make and the latter had decided to give them some room for now – the whole BAU had collected in front of the building, anxiously waiting to lay their eyes on one Emily Prentiss.

Carrie was upon the agent before she'd even managed to fully climb out of the passenger seat of the jeep, throwing her arms around her neck and crying tears of happiness.

"Hey Ri," Emily mumbled into the girl's long black hair. "I guess that means you missed me?" She quietly chuckled as Carrie only hugged her tighter in response, Emily definitely having trouble to breathe now. It was a good 'pain' though, one she'd gladly take every day of the rest of her life. She'd missed the teen. "I know, I know," she whispered in answer to Carrie's silent accusation. "But I'm all right and you haven't lost me. Just like I promised."

The team stood around and watched the tearful – at least on Carrie's side – reunion of the unlikely mother-daughter pair, each lost in their own thoughts for the moment.

It was Garcia who first approached Emily when Carrie had had enough of her for now, satisfied with the knowledge that she was back safely.

And Garcia being Garcia, she didn't ask but simply drew Emily into her arms, hugging her and not letting go even as the brunette tensed. "I'm so sorry for what we did to you, Princess, for what I did. We should never have believed Strauss and we definitely should've given you the chance to explain. You're allowed to be pissed but please don't stay mad at us for too long, yes? I missed you, the BAU hasn't been the same without you."

And that's what finally broke the dam. Emily relaxed into the blonde's embrace and brought her own arms up to her back, finally responding to the hug.

"You know?" Emily's voice was small but she needed to know, needed to know that she would not be pushed away again, that they finally believed her and were ready to listen.

"We do. And we're all inexplicably sorry, Emily," Spencer said from beside them, Emily seamlessly changing from Garcia's into his arms, the first tears falling from her dark eyes as she leaned against Reid's chest.

"Have you grown, boy genius?" Emily asked, half-laughing, half-sobbing. Besides JJ, she'd probably missed Reid the most. He'd always been the little brother she'd never had, both of them being nerdy and getting excited about many of the same things.

JJ.

The wet spot on her shirt brought the blonde back to the forefront of Emily's mind and she quickly turned around to find her gaze. She opened her arms widely and raised a brow at JJ, hoping that the blonde would understand her silent apology. She shouldn't have been so cold with her.

Thankfully, the blonde understood and accepted the silent invitation, new tears forming in her eyes as she stepped into Emily's arms once more; this time though, she felt her strong arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry Jayje, I shouldn't have-"

"No. Don't you dare apologize to me, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss," JJ shook her head, her long blonde hair tickling Emily's neck. "You have every right to be angry with all of us, but I hope we can make it up to you."

"I'm not angry," Emily stated. "I don't really was. Maybe for the first hour when I realized you wouldn't be picking up your phone at all. But I've long forgiven you. Strauss has played all of us. And all that matters is that we're both here, together."

The two women stood there for a while, simply holding each other, before it was time for Emily to greet the others, talk to Hotch, and get introduced to Luke Alvez who'd filled her vacant spot a few months ago.

Then, much to her chagrin, JJ and Reid took her –together with Carrie, who wouldn't let her out of her sight – to the closest town where she got checked out by a doctor, her sunburns as well as her graze being treated.

And soon, the day had gone over in a heartbeat.

* * *

 _JJ was sitting in bed, her back resting on the headboard. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the sun was peeking through the half-closed blinds, bathing the bedroom in a warm glow. The smell of freshly brewed coffee was wafting into the room as Emily carried a breakfast tray to her bedside, carefully placing it atop of her nightstand._

 _Her dark brown, almost black hair was a little ruffled from sleep and one of the halters of her top had slipped off of her shoulder._

 _JJ followed her every step, her hungry eyes not leaving her body out of sight for even a second._

 _Obviously, the brunette had noticed her heated stares: Emily looked over her shoulder, smirked, and climbed back into bed crawling towards JJ on all fours, her position allowing the blonde a perfect perspective into her neckline._

 _Licking her suddenly dry lips, JJ shivered in anticipation as Emily lifted the covers and ducked beneath them, her hair soon tickling JJ's thighs. She felt how Emily impatiently pulled down her panties with her mouth, her teeth teasingly grazing along her legs._

 _It didn't take long for Emily to make her way back up and a moment later, JJ gasped as her talented tongue made contact with her clit. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as-_

* * *

JJ woke up to a pair of eyes curiously staring at her, a blonde brow raised high behind the pink-rimmed glasses, only increasing the blush she knew was already creeping up her cheeks.

"Good morning, Pen," JJ cheerfully greeted her hotel roomie and friend. "How did you-"

"I slept well," Garcia grinned. "Though I doubt it was as good as you did…" The tech analyst lightly chuckled, throwing a pillow at JJ's head. "Be thankful that Emily and Carrie's room isn't right next to ours. That would've been awkward, indeed."

"I uh… I didn't talk… In my sleep? Please tell me I didn't," JJ prayed to all the gods she could think of, no matter the religion, not meeting Garcia's eyes.

"Oh. I wouldn't call it talking…" Garcia smirked at her friend's obvious embarrassment, choosing to bask in it for another moment. "It was more like moaning. And a lot of _'Fuck! Em, that's so… fuck. Don't stop, Em.'_ Must've been some dream…"

"Oh god, kill me now," JJ groaned, covering her face with Penelope's pillow, wishing for nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Of course, the ground seemed to have different ideas.

"So, anything you'd like to tell me, Vanilla?"

The bed dipped beside her and the pillow was quickly stolen from her face, her hands moving up to replace the fluffy object, not really doing a good job at it. Eventually, she gave up, staring up at a smirking Garcia.

"Emily, huh?"

"No word to anyone, Garcia," JJ hissed through her teeth, trying to safe from her dignity whichever part she was able to. Which, honestly, wasn't feeling like much right in this moment.

"Jayje," Garcia patted her shoulder. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. Our Princess is a very desirable woman and with all the arguments you've recently had with Will, I would-"

"Will and I are getting a divorce!" JJ blurted out, the words practically burning on her tongue. "I uh… I've filed the papers two months ago."

"Oh Jayje, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It's… It just wasn't meant to be, I suppose. It was good while it lasted and I got Henry. I don't regret anything."

"Mhm," the tech analyst nodded, understanding where JJ was coming from. "Sooo. You going after Prentiss now?"

"Don't even go there, Penelope, don't you even go there."

* * *

 **AN:** Didn't want to leave you hanging with that cliffhanger for too long. Have a good weekend and leave a review if you have a minute (:

Next chapter will probably take a couple days though, gotta try and update two of my other stories before I get back to writing more for this one. Stay tuned.


End file.
